Mahiru Tsuyuzaki
| weapon = "Love Judgement" mace | revues = Revue of Jealousy | debut = | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Haruki Iwata Iwata Haruki 岩田陽葵 | voiacte = Maggie Flecknoe }} Mahiru Tsuyuzaki (露崎まひる, Tsuyuzaki Mahiru) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. Though she sings and dances her heart out on stage, this Stage Girl is normally withdrawn and contemplative. She admires her roommate Karen's cheery and outgoing nature, but her feelings are put in a difficult place when Karen's old friend Hikari shows up.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/mahiru/ Appearance Mahiru has slate blue eyes and long, straight midnight blue hair. Her hair goes up to her waist and has blunt ends, as do her bangs, which cover her forehead. She ties off two small even sections of her hair in a way that makes them stick out like antennae. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark gray trimming and a gray knife pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black crew socks. Her casual outfit consists of a pale pink overall dress with a deep V neck, under which she wears a pale yellow shirt with trumpet sleeves, and her shoes are red canvas shoes. While in the dorm, she wears a long pale yellow cardigan over a tee shirt and black leggings. In her revue outfit, she wears a rich green jacket with golden piping, a standing type collar with a white cravat, pale yellow turnbacks with golden piping, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband, aiguillettes, and epaulettes over a plain white button up shirt. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle. Her skirt is a green knife pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a green ribbon at the back, and a light green tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a mace with an aquamarine colored gem finial, and the way she uses it is reminiscent of a baseball bat. Personality "Warm, kind and enthusiastic" - Mahiru's personality as described by her roommate, Karen. Mahiru is easily flustered and a determined person, she is usually calm and shy but dances and sings with vigor on the stage. She is shown/implied to have romantic feelings for Karen, and quickly despairs when she believes Karen no longer needs her once Hikari arrives. She is, in general a very jealous person, as she hates when Karen gets closer to the other girls and really doesn't like Hikari being the center of Karen's attention. Seisho Music Academy is such a prestigious school Mahiru appeared on TV just for being able to go there. And despite keeping up with her classmates there for a year, she still believes she doesn't compare to any of them. In her mind being Karen's sidekick is the only thing she has because it allows her to be part of someone else's radiance. Her family owns a farm and she shares food they send with the rest of the girls in her class. Background Mahiru is a native of Hokkaido. Encouraged by her art-loving grandmother, Mahiru applied to the Academy and got admitted. However, overwhelmed by many talents at the Academy, she lost confidence in her own and forgets that she were selected thanks to her own unique "shine". Mahiru's specialty is dancing, particularly with the baton. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Revues Revue of Jealousy: Vs Karen. Trivia * Mahiru is the only character from the franchise whose romantic feelings for another girl are somehow confirmed, as in Episode 5, her devotion to Karen manifests in Mahiru seeking out an indirect kiss with her and seeing Hikari as a rival for her affection. This feature of her personality remains unchanged both in the game and in the stage plays. * The above makes it quite intriguing that during the plot the affection of the two girls is compared to the “Mahiru feelings for Karen”, the first time this happens when Kaoruko compares her dependence on Futaba with this, and the second time when Mahiru herself comments on the mutual support of Maya and Claudine. * Mahiru's love for baseball and talent for the baton are taken directly from her voice actress, Haruki Iwata. Iwata was a champion in baton twirling during her childhood and still holds a love for baseball to this day. Cards References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls